WO/2012/024702 A1 discloses a “DAMPING DEVICE FOR FURNITURE PARTS” and comprises a damping device used on furniture parts. The damping device 9 as disclosed in FIGS. 4a and 4b of the prior invention comprises a housing 12, a slider 13 and a locking device 15, wherein the slider 13 has a locking member 19 extending therefrom.
FIG. 5a shows that there is a space between the piston 22 and the fluid chamber 21 of the slider 13, so that when the inclined abutment surface 16 of the slider is touched, the slider 13 moves relative to the piston 22 so as to have the damping feature.
FIG. 5c shows that the locking element 15a of the locking device 15 contacts the locking member 19 of the slider 13, so that the slider 13 retracts relative to the piston 22 and is positioned. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 6b, the slider 13 of the damping device 9 does not protrude automatically, so that the arm 7 cannot touch the slider 13, and no damping function is available.
However, the damping function is made by forcing the fluid chamber 21 of the slider 13 to move to the end having the piston 22, and the slider 13 is positioned by the contact between the locking element 15a of the locking device 15 and the locking member 19 of the slider 13. The action to force the slider 13 to move is necessary and which is an extra operation action.
The present invention intends to provide a damping device for a hinge assembly and improves the shortcomings of the conventional damping device.